Burn
by VINAI
Summary: A tragic incident happens to the Knight team. *Set in original KR!* Plz R&R! I DONT OWN THEM!


**Burn**

"Bonnie!"

It all happened so fast for me. One minute, I'm given the orders to notify the authorities that the men have been captured. The next, I hear a single shot...and a familiar scream soon after. My circuits ran cold when I saw the lithe body fall to the ground. The same body that was standing by the semi only moments ago. The same body that poked around under my hood adjusting some instruments that were knocked loose.

The same body that I loved just as much as Michael and Devon.

"Bonnie! NO!"

I soon see my partner's form take off after where my precious technician landed. Her blood spurt up on the side of the trailer, a scary contrast against the jet black. Michael takes her into his arms, pushing her chestnut bangs out of her face as tears welled up in my partner's eyes.

"You're gonna be ok. You're gonna be ok." I hear him repeat over and over again in a softly whispered voice.

I then choose that moment to put the Trans Am into 'Drive'. Silently, I make my way over to them, my scanners automatically scanning her vitals. But I stop them in their tracks. I wouldn't be able to handle the results. I know I couldn't. It would send me over the edge into a deep dark abyss. A place I wasn't ready to go yet.

"Kitt, call the ambulance." Michael's shaky voice brings me back to reality.

"Right away." I say as calmly as I could, though it was surprisingly hard for a computer like me to do so. It actually took me by surprise really.

"Mi...chael..." We hear Bonnie's raspy, pain-filled voice say. My partner immediately locks eyes with her, managing a small sad smile that nearly broke me.

"Shh, you're alright, Bon. Help's on the way." He says soothingly, caressing her cheek.

"Michael, I-" she coughs, and I cringe when I see the tiny spots of blood come from her mouth. "I want you to...p-promise me...something..."

"Anything, Bonnie." Michael whispers as he takes her hand in his, tears spilling over. "Anything for you."

She smiles up at him as best she can. "T-take care of K-Kitt for m-me. P-please..."

Michael lets out a sob then and I instantly come closer, the nose of the car coming to gently press against Michael's back. He doesn't say anything, but I know he understands. He knows I'm there for him.

"Bonnie, don't say that," he whimpers. "Don't say that. You're gonna be fine. Just hang on. Please."

"Michael," she says so softly, it was almost inaudible even for my advanced circuitry. "I l-love you. Both of y-you."

"No! Bonnie no! Please, don't do this to me. Don't do this..." Michael sobs, clutching Bonnie close to him. I apply a little more pressure then, the foreign emotions inside of me were overwhelming.

"Goodbye..."

When Bonnie went limp in Michael's arms, he screamed to the heavens. Begging and pleading to bring her back. To give her a second chance. I felt so lost inside. I didn't know how to take this blow. My mind was whirling far beyond what I was ever use to. Nothing made sense anymore.

"Mommy..."

The simple childish whimper took me by surprise. Shocking me to the core when I realized it left my voice module. At first, I wasn't sure if Michael heard it or not. But then he did something I haven't seen him do since he broke the news to me of his past partner. Back when he first became Michael Knight.

Slowly, he turned to face me, gently setting down Bonnie's limp body. My scanner slowed to that of a steady calming heartbeat as he placed his hands on my prow. Laying his head down on the warm hood a few moments later with tears streaming down his face, closing his eyes as he listened to the low hum of my powerful turbine engine.

"Mommy..." I allowed a whimper again, pushing ever so slightly into Michael's chest for comfort.

I heard Michael sniffle before he started stroking my prow soothingly. His tears landing like rain drops on my hood. I knew what happened. But...I couldn't face the obvious. I was grateful that Michael knew that fact.

"I'm sorry, Kitt. I'm so sorry."

"Mommy's...d-dead." I whispered hoarsely.

"Shhh, Kitt. I'm here, buddy. I'm here."

I felt the Trans Am chassis tremble as my own words sunk in. The confirmation rocking me to the core. Bonnie was so much more than my technician. She was my mother figure, for she was there from the very beginning. She taught me how to use certain systems, how to process data and even go as far as teaching me how to speak properly. Bonnie was my everything. I may even go as far as to say she meant more to me than Michael.

But a single stroke from my partners' hand quickly made me realize that I indeed loved them both equally in my virtual heart. I could never love one more over the other.

Gingerly, I bury my prow into Michael's chest. My scanner illuminating his shirt front in a ruby red hue. Reminding me of the painful burn in my CPU at the loss I just received.


End file.
